


Waterfall Friends

by haruka



Category: Loveless, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Crossover, Loveless - Freeform, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely characters meet at a special place in the woods.</p>
<p>Written for fic_promptly on DW. Characters chosen by my wife, Michiru. The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall Friends

Waterfall Friends (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

There's nothing like the feeling of being in the woods, Tani Chiaki thought. His element was Wood, so walking past the trees and smelling the fresh air of surrounding foliage was like coming home for ShinkenGreen. He wondered if it was like this for Ryunosuke when he walked along the ocean, or for Kotoha when she was in a … quarry?

Maybe not.

Having thought of Ryunosuke, Chiaki remembered something nearby that he wanted to visit before heading home. He changed direction slightly and went further into the brush.

When he next emerged, he had an excellent view of a stunning waterfall. His gaze followed it from the top all the way down to where it met the pool below, mist rising from white foam.

A sudden sneeze nearby meet him jump. Someone else with here?! He crept toward the sound, through the bushes, and was startled again to see a pair of black cat ears. A panther?

The 'panther' sneezed again and Chiaki got a better look. It wasn't a big cat – it was a small person!

"Uh, hi."

The boy – at least he thought it was a boy — turned his head sharply in his direction. He was seated, but appeared to be short, with a pretty, but serious face, dark hair, and those ears .…

"Who are you?" the boy asked warily, glancing at the top of Chiaki's head briefly before focusing on his face.

Chiaki was about to reply when he saw something else that made him blurt out, "Oh my God, you've got a TAIL, too!"

"Of course I do!" the younger boy said indignantly. "You should have yours, too! Only adults should be without ears and tails!"

Chiaki blinked, then moved closer to settle beside him on the soft seat of green moss. "What's your name?"

"Ritsuka."

"Well, Ritsuka, I've never seen anyone with cat ears and a tail before. If you don't usually see kids without them, maybe one of us has wandered far enough into these woods for different worlds to cross over."

"That's crazy," Ritsuka stated, then frowned. "Then again, there's enough crazy in my life that maybe something like this is the norm now."

Chiaki didn't want to think too much further about how or where their worlds met – it made his brain hurt. "You think you have a crazy life? I can transform into a superhero to fight creepy monsters who are trying to take over the Earth!"

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm a Sacrifice that takes the damage when my Fighter – a twenty-year-old who likes having me tell him what to do – messes up during magic battles."

"Wow," Chiaki said. "Magic, huh?" He brought out his Shodophone and wrote the character for 'petals' in the air. A handful of lovely pink cherry petals fluttered around them. For the first time since he'd seen him, Chiaki saw Ritsuka smile.

"Pretty good," he praised. "That kind of magic I like. It's better using words to do that rather than using them to throw attacks at other people."

"Well, I do my share of that, too," Chiaki admitted. "But only at monsters, and only if they attack us first."

Ritsuka was quiet as he watched the waterfall. "Maybe the best magic of all is this place. I love coming here because it calms me down when Soubi is driving me crazy. I feel … content here."

"So do I," Chiaki agreed, drawing up his knees so he could wrap his arms around them and rest his chin on them. "You're right about this place – it IS magical."

The two of them sat for a long time in companiable silence, allowing the beauty of their surroundings to calm their spirits. They would leave better prepared to face the trials of their own unique situations with renewed strength. 

\--

Theme: Colours  
Prompt: White waterfall and green moss.

(2012)

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.  
Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
